Chaos
by SociallyIdiotic
Summary: "This wasn't part of the plan" "It is now" He purred seductively.. [SasuSaku] One-shot. Pm me for suggestions.


Chaos

 _Warning: OOC Sasuke. I don't like deadasses_

 _Summary: "This wasn't part of the plan" "It is now" he purred seductively.. [SasuSaku] One-shot_

* * *

"Sakura. Jesus, you never listen!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I w-was.. thinking. Yes, thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He scoffed.

"Thinking about how I should punish you."

He backed away slowly, "Now, now Sakura." Sasuke said calmly. "Remember your anger management and count backwards from 10"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto never turns up."

Suddenly her phone beeped loudly. She pulled it out of her back pocket. She read it carefully.. then threw it at the floor angrily. "Oh my gosh, he's been bugging me since yesterday morning!"

"Who's annoying you?"

"Rock Lee. I agreed to go on a date with him." She facepalmed.

"Oh well. Good luck!" He tried to run away quickly but Sakura pulled him back.

"No, no Sasuke. You're going to help me." She purred seductively.

"Holy- you're not going to seduce me right?"

Sakura groaned "No you idiot."

"Oh. What a narrow escape." He mentally wiped the sweat off his forehead

"I was never thinking on doing that anyway!" She pulled his annoying raven hair. He jerked forwards.

"Sakuraa!" He stomped his feet on the concrete floor. She let go off his hair.

"There you go, raven-locks."

Sasuke patted his hair lightly. "You didn't ruin my hair, right?" He asked, touching his hair worriedly.

Sakura gasped with both her hands on her cheeks. "Sasuke! Your hair looks awful!" She cried.

His jaw dropped to the floor, "Sakura! Fix it, you idiot. Or I will fix it myself along with your mental brain!" Sasuke threatened.

Sakura huffed in annoyance, "Geez. It was just a joke."

"Hn." He crossed his arms

"Now you're communicating with cave man grunts. Great. Just what I needed in my life." She complained

"Hn."

"You're still coming with me to Rock Lee, right?"

"Hn"

"Make up your mind, Sasuke. I'm tired of waiting."

"Hn."

"So.. that's a yes?"

"yes." He moaned.

"Thank you." She sighed deeply.

"When are we going?"

"Approximately in 2 hours"

"Sounds easy."

"'Sounds' easy."

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"You do notice you can't wear that into a restaurant."

"I definitely knew that." He lied.

She stared at him. He was wearing thongs, a singlet and plain old shorts. "Get dressed."

"But I don't have anything 'professional' to wear."

"Just throw on a suit at least."

"I don't have a suit. I'm not some bartender."

"Every gentleman wears a suit, not just bartenders!" She protested. "Wait.. " she clasped her hands together.

"I have an idea on what you could wear, Sasuke."

"Mind showing me first?"

"No. it's a surprise. The maids will dress you up while you're blind folded."

"I don't trust you."

"Well then. I don't give a damn, you're going to wear something pretty no matter what"

"You devil.." he muttered

* * *

"Come out Sasuke-kun!" Called Sakura.

"Absolutely not. I look ridiculous in this."

"Please? For me?"

"Fine. For you." He pushed the curtains away from the dressing rooming stood there firmly on the ground with his arms crossed.

Sakura giggled "It- ha- really- does" She bursted out with laughter "It looks great!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke was wearing a beautiful gorgeous dress, with a raven-haired pony-tail wig on his head. 'I'm going to be in for a laugh' she thought .

"Then why are you laughing?" He said sheepishly.

"Because.. you're just so beautiful that you made me laugh."

"Yeah. Sure." He scoffed angrily.

"Well then. Since you're done, we better get going. My date's in 20 minutes."

Sasuke groaned miserably, "Why did _I_ agree to this?"

Sakura shrugged "Because you like me?"

"Maybe" he winked.

She blushed madly, hiding away her face in her hands. Sasuke smirked.

"O-okay, l-let's just get going." She stood up off her chair and walked towards the front door.

Sasuke rushed over and opened it for her, "You before me." He laughed.

She stayed quiet and headed to the car. She unlocked the car door and opened it herself. "Sasuke. Are you driving?"

"I guess."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant :

BELVEDERE

It said in gigantic blue capitals. The restaurant was covered in a pretty romantic red, just like Sasuke's dress.

He got a few 'looks' from both girls and boys, while Sakura just watched the boys eye him off.

"Looks like the boys like you, Sasuke"

He tried to do a hair-flip with his long, pony-tail wig, "I know." He bragged.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch out before that wig falls off."

"Wait, Sakura. What if they think we're lesbians?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't judge us just because we're both girls."

"Assuming isn't good for your health."

"I'm not assuming."

"Yes, you are." He protested.

"Fine, I'm assuming. Let's just get this date done and dusted. Agreed?"

"Deal." They both shook hands outside the restaurant door. Sakura's Jade green dress flowed beautifully as they walked through the automatic slide door.

They both walked grace-fully towards the counter.

Sakura's dress complimented her beautiful emerald eyes. Sasuke couldn't stand them, he just wanted to taste her.

"Okay, please wait. I'm sure he'll be coming." The man at the desk told her, tapping his index finger on the table.

"Sasuke" she purred in his ears. "Go hide, I'll come get you."

"Where am I supposed-"

"The ladies bathroom."

Sasuke's Pervy thoughts were finally activated. "O-ooh."

"Don't touch any of the girls. Just stay in the bathroom."

he nodded in response, "Rock lee has arrived, miss." Sasuke headed off to the bathroom while Sakura went over to rock-lee.

"Hey, rock lee." She greeted

"HELLO, DEAR FRIEND!" He screamed eager to start their date.

Sakura was already annoyed. She just wanted her plan to work out perfectly.. then rock-lee would have to leave her alone.

"Sorry, rock-lee. Could I go to the bathroom" She pointed at the woman's bathroom behind her.

Rock-lee drooled "Yes, sure."

Sakura walked to the bathroom with her head down, staring at the floor. Everyone was looking at her because of that filthy rock-lee.

She opened the bathroom door to be greeted by a Sasuke trying to apply make-up to his face.

"Are you gay?" She asked. Sasuke looked behind him and gasped,

"Sakura, it's not what it seems like."

"Wait.. is that MY makeup?"

"No. I just had the same one as you."

"I know it's mine, Sasuke."

"Fine it's yours."

"Take that makeup off, you look better without it."

Sasuke began washing his face. They both walked out of the bathroom together at the same pace and time. Rock-Lee stared at them both, still drooling on himself.

"Rock-lee.." she called seductively. Everyone faced Sakura and Sasuke.

"Y-yes." Sakura licked her fingers.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled her head towards his lips and kissed her. She opened her mouth for an entrance. They both moaned loudly. Sasuke pulled her back and ripped off his dress to reveal a new black suit. He took off his wig and threw it carelessly to the floor. Sasuke sat her on the table where rock-lee was sitting and continued kissing her.

Rock-lee escaped from the table and took his leave.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away by his chest. "This wasn't part of the plan" she giggled.

"It is now." He went in for another kiss, Sakura placed her finger on his lips.

"Let's finish this at my place." She whispered seductively.

"My pleasure." He carried her bridal style out of the restaurant.

He placed her in the car and drove off with her.

...

.

.

.

"Uhh, Sasuke!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this one-shot. I hope it was good. Just pm me if you have any suggestions for a one-shot and I'll do it._


End file.
